Travelled to London Once Again
The plan settled, the gang travelled to London to wait further instructions from the White Widow. Reia: I don't like this... Not one bit... Kat: Why? Reia: I sensing a dark heart...someone who is not from IMF. Kiva: I think it was August. Reia: That's my first thought as well. Ratchet: But why him? Isn't he supposed to be watching Ethan? Reia: As a CIA agent, yes. It's clear that Solomon wants to be released by him. Tapion: How would you know? Reia: ...A member of the Apostles. Kiva: Gosh... You mean he's-- Reia: Yes, a rouge agent. I keep trying to tell myself, 'Save the trouble and end him'. But then again, the pride of a Saiyan still has its hold on me. Kiva: But you are raised on Earth, right? Reia: I barely know it when I was little. Many missions lead me back there to see it. Kiva: Oh... You are raised in Conton City. Reia: ..You're learning well. The journal I gave you helped you understand about me. Kiva: Wow... Sasha: You know.. When we found you, we thought you are a lost warrior with nowhere to go. Reia: You are correct, Sasha. I had amnesia when I was found. As time went on, I discovered who I really am. I'm glad I joined this team. Kiva: Yeah, me included. - Reia smiled. Tapion: I hate to change the subject, but we need to know if Reia is telling the truth about that CIA agent. Reia: I am, Tapion. No one would believed me if you guys did. Ethan: Trusting no one. Reia: Maybe...I'm spending too much time with the IMF. Ethan: Maybe so, but that doesn't matter. Reia: How can you say that, Ethan? Kiva: I think you may have learned many things from Ethan. That's what he meant. Reia: ..You're starting to become wiser. That's a good sign. Kiva: Yeah. Doctor: Well, it's probably best to get information from Solomon. Reia: ..I'll do it. Kiva: Reia... - Reia walked to Solomon's cell and confronted him. Reia: You're not the only silent type. Zemo and his plans. Tell me. Now. Solomon: Pride comes before the fall, Ms. Raionhato. Kiva: Raionhato? Solomon: It must be so hard to keep family secrets, doesn't it? Reia: Speak before I lose my temper. Solomon: ..Zemo has gathered the Toad Empire to prepare you own fallout. Yours and hers. Who needs extra security when you had a big pile of ink? Reia: What else did he tell you? Solomon: Your mission, should you choose to expect it-- - Reia slapped Solomon on the face. Reia: Stay on subject, Lane. Solomon: A crime lord, from another world, has caused trouble many times over several teams. I wonder.. Why choosing your first name instead of your full initial? - Reia grabbed Solomon and slams him into a wall. Reia: Don't...test...me. Solomon: Ethan may have blood in his hands soon, but you.. You can be something more than a peacekeeper nor a Time Patroller. - Reia lets Solomon go and several IMF agents puts him back into a chair. Reia walked away, leaving Kiva even more confused. Kiva: Reia... I don't understand... Reia: My last name- Raionhato. It's Japanese for 'Lionheart'. Kiva: Whoa... Tapion: Why keep it a secret? Reia: It would start an uprising if my last name is revealed to the rest of the world. Kiva: An uprising? Towards what? Reia: ..Leadership, something that people inspire to. - Reia then looks at Ratchet. Reia: But it seems that they have already been inspired. Kiva: Well, yeah. I asked Ratchet and Clank to help me save Earth from Tachyon. Reia: A tyrant, I imagine. Ratchet: In more ways than one. Kiva: Still.. Reia Raionhato.. I never knew that. Reia: Now that Lane revealed my deep secret, I..don't know what to do. Ethan: Your last name would've been dangerous to terrorize people. But based on your experince and your cooperation between two teams, they can rely on you instead. Reia: Hope. Is that what you mean, Ethan? - Ethan nodded. Reia: I...am not afraid to hide my true name. Not anymore. Ratchet: Good to hear. Tapion: Your brother should be proud of you as well. - Reia smiled as a few signs of hope began to show across the hideout. Category:Scenes